


Love Bite

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Gay, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: On the night of Halloween, something strange happens to Arthur.





	Love Bite

Camelot always had a different atmosphere during October. The gardens in which Merlin walked were freezing, the air thick with an icy frost that tinged the tip of his nose a light pink. The grounds were littered with leaves that had pirouetted down from the trees one by one. However there was a slight chill in Merlin's bones tonight, and it wasn't due to the cold. Merlin picked up the pace of his stroll, now practically jogging toward Arthur's quarters as he wrapped his arms round himself in an attempt to warm up, his breath rising into clouds of condensation among the cold air. 

By the time he reached Arthur's chambers he had been running, bursting the wooden doors, panting from being so out of breath. "Arthur?!"

A small groan came from Arthur behind the bed which Merlin took as a response, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! I thought you were dead or something." Merlin laughed out loud, closing the doors. "What are you up to? You haven’t turned into a donkey again have you Sire?"

"Just stay over there, Merlin." Arthur warned, his voice sounding muffled with only the top of his hair visible. Merlin, never one to listen to his King, actually crept closer to the bed when suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall in lightening-fast movement, Arthur's grip on his shoulders much stronger than it ever had been before. "W-when you said you thought I was dead... you weren't exactly wrong."

Merlin glanced up at Arthur realising he was right. Arthur's natural blonde hair was shades darker, with pearly pale skin and taught cheekbones. And then Merlin let his eyes settle on Arthur's - they were no longer bright blue, but a dark thirsty red that made the wizard shudder. The last thing he noticed was his teeth, for as Arthur smiled, two perfect long fangs protruded from his gums. Merlin couldn't say he was afraid; he was more _entranced_. With Arthur preoccupied with the pain from his new teeth, Merlin reached one hand up to Arthur's face, who stilled at the movements he'd never had Merlin do before. Slowly, Merlin ran a finger down one fang in fascination, his long finger stroking the enamel before pricking the edge of his finger at the end of the sharp tooth, and blood surfaced in seconds. Arthur's reaction was incredible, bringing Merlin's finger closer to his lips, whilst staring at the rouge liquid that dripped from his finger and then looking back to Merlin's lips. There were a million questions racing through the young warlock's mind, such as how Arthur had gotten into this predicament in the first place But Merlin just simply nodded, unsure of why he was so calm under the presence of a vampire. Although I suppose that question attained a simple answer - Arthur may now be a vampire, but he was still Arthur. A very seductive Arthur. 

Arthur's mouth curved into an evil and bloodthirsty smile, pulling Merlin's finger into his mouth and his plump lips circled his flesh like a ring, drawing the rivulet of blood from the tip as if he wanted it,  _needed_ it. Arthur's free hand fell to Merlin's trousers, his fingers brushing over the front of his lower half unintentionally as he continued to receive Merlin's fuel. "What does it- what does it taste like?" Merlin mumbles, his voice barely dormant as Arthur rested his head on Merlin's chest, drinking from his finger in utter bliss. 

Arthur finally removed Merlin's finger from his mouth and stood up straight, powerful from the blood, using one hand to pull Merlin closer by the back of his neck, fingers running wildly through raven hair, and the other busy on helping to unbuckle Merlin's belt, much to the warlock's delight. 

"It's delicious." Arthur says, ripping the belt from Merlin's trousers. " _You_ are delicious." He ran his hand back over Merlin's bulge, smirking as he did so. Merlin's speech was trapped in his throat, only able to emit moans of pleasure. He used his spare hand to place two cold fingers underneath Merlin's jaw, tilting his face upward slightly, providing Arthur with the view he desired. "Let me have more of you, Merlin. Let me have all of you."

Merlin had no idea to respond. He'd never seen this side of Arthur before. 

"Merlin." Arthur persisted, his voice a low groan into Merlin's neck. He pressed his lips to his neck, the pink flesh just so _ready_ for Arthur who could hear Merlin's heartbeat as if it were a drum. He placed another kiss on Merlin's skin, who was now most definitely hard from the intimacy of it all, before Arthur bared his fangs. "Just one bite..." He trailed off as he sunk his teeth into Merlin's jugular. 

His dominant demand for more had Merlin completely under the King’s control, his head slowly lolling forwards as Arthur couldn’t stop himself; he was in complete euphoria. “Is it supposed to feel thi-this good Arthur?” Merlin whispered as Arthur leant into his body further, wrapping his hand around Merlin’s cock with long but quick and steady strokes. 

Merlin was losing energy fast, as Arthur only gained it, pulling the warlock over the edge as his body became slightly limp, Arthur’s eyes shut to indulge and enjoy the experience as much as he could. Merlin stilled completely, flopping against Arthur, breathing rather raggedly.

Arthur eventually pulled away, wiping his bloodied mouth with his sleeve. His eyes now were hungry for more than just blood.

 

He was hungry for Merlin. 


End file.
